Boredom Burns
by DemonicStrawberry
Summary: Grimmjow has been having trouble entertaining himself lately because of his recent encounters with Ichigo. So in an attempt to cure his boredom he decides to leave Los Noches. rated M for language and boyxboy discontinued for now


I edited this chapter a little bit so hopefully its better than before… ;p

_A Bleach Fan Fiction_

I plan this to be a story that will have plenty of character build up. So don't expect smex anytime too soon –at least between the main characters-

I know it must be disappointing But trust me you enjoy the smex more if there's more character build up o

so live with it!

this will eventually turn into a yaoi fan fic! so beware guyxguy!!

Also I don't plan on following any story line from the manga/anime this fanfic will just include characters I know of and it will have its own story.

Main Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

And if you squint there's a bit of GinxAizen

Now I hope you enjoy;

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me! Only my random idea for the story.

* * *

_**Boredom burns**_

Lately it's been so boring around here. And I've been getting into these strange moods. Where I'm actually thinking about things... Not saying I don't think, its just I've been getting so deep into thought. It's a very different experience for me. People say I'm a rash thinker... I guess that can be true sometimes. But ever sense I've had those encounters and fights with Ichigo I've been finding everything else extremely pointless and boring. So pretty much I just lay around and think; like I'm doing now.

"Ugh damnit I really_ NEED _for something to happen. All we do around Los noches these days is go out on these tiny errands while waiting for Aizen-bitch to command us further." I grumbled turning on my side." And why the hell have I not been able to get that damn Ichigo off my mind?! He's just some stupid human.."

But deep down I knew there was something about Ichigo that interested me more than I've ever been interested in something or someone before. But why was that? I've kicked his ass like most things I've fought... it's not like it was that much different. Was it how he has somehow miraculously survived my beatings?. No that couldn't be It.. Considering he didn't die thanks to pure luck of Grimmjow getting interrupted... Or maybe it was because of how Ichigo seems to get at least three or four times stronger each time they saw each other.

" Well whatever.. I'll most likely figure it out sometime soon."

"But seriously what's the point of staying in this hellhole anymore?! I hate being so fucking bored. And really I don't give a damn about Aizen's plan to 'rule the world' or whatever the hell it was"

."The only reason I'm really here is because if I wasn't then I would be nothing... or most likely dead.. Who knows?" I sat up then.

"hmm. It would be nice to get out of this grey prison.. But there's no way Aizen will just 'let me go' the bastard.. and If I tried to escape or even If I did succeed in getting out he would send someone to hunt me down.. most likely his little whore Ulquiorra."

" I could try to upset him enough that he sends me away but not enough that he would kill me. That may be difficult though and I may only get once chance at that... ARGH! I am just so sick of sitting around or going on stupid useless missions for that piece of trash! I wish I could just kill the ass!"

I slammed my fist into the wall behind my bed creating yet another giant dent in the wall. Then stood up and started to pace angrily across the room. My hakama violently swishing as I stirred back and forth._ '_There has to be a way'. I thought rubbing my chin, brushing against the bone colored broken mask attached to my cheek. -The mask proof of what I was; an Arrancar-.

"It would be nice to experience a different life style than this tedious one I'm leading now. But I'm not sure how I would handle being around useless humans."

"Tch.. stupid humans.. Whenever I see one it makes me want to snap there fragile necks" I said smirking, " but I guess I would have to learn to control my malice just a bit if I was to live in the human world"

" Ah fuck! I just realized how much I've been talking to myself!" suddenly I stopped pacing looking a bit surprised, and then scanning the room feeling paranoid. "HAHAHA like it matters I suppose it's not like anyone would dare to watch me anyway... They fucking better not at least " I looked up and glared suspiciously. "humph Whatever"

Taking one last -long- glare at the room I trudged off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Gin was looking at some monitors that showed most of the activity going on around Loch noches.

" Geez Aizen-sama even Grimmjow can have that immensely scary but calm look? I always thought of him as the 'yell, scream and slash your throat' type" He said jokingly to Aizen.

"Yes scary to you of course" Gin slumped. " Its not like I was actually scared Aizen-sama! you know me and my jokes" he smiled that ghastly huge grin that seems to barely ever fully leave his lips.

Aizen sighed and ignored Gin to go on to the main subject at hand. " This is very interesting in what Grimmjow seems to be planning. Wanting to escape and try actual human life?"

" I find that very un-Grimmjow-like but possibly a good observation for me. Or maybe so I can find out more about this Kurosaki Ichigo I've been hearing about lately... He seems like he could make a valuable subject someday... His development in strength seems like a very useful attribute. Maybe I may 'let' him go off and try this new life after all. " Aizen said smirking.

" But really Gin don't you agree that Grimmjow should watch that mouth of his?... he really needs to learn some respect for his master..."

Gin was aghast. " Aizen-sama! You would leave Grimmjow to such a job? and much less sending _him_ to the human world! He is not someone you should trust so easily! You already have trouble dealing with him! sending him off somewhere were you cannot be near is not a good idea!"

Suddenly Gin was against the wall. Though if he was hit, or slammed or even pushed, he couldn't tell' "Gin! you misjudge me! Do not tell me who I can trust! Do you not think I can handle Grimmjow? how dare you think me so weak! Really the nerve of you sometimes!..."

Gin slowly flickered his eyes open pain throbbing from a flowing gash at the back of his head "I..I'm. I'm sorry.. Aizen-sam...a"

Gin usually could handle situations like these but it seemed he had really pissed off his master... But he was just trying to state the obvious not trying to say Aizen-sama was weak..No.. never would Gin think such a thing. " I only meant it in your best interest Aizen-sama.." Then Gin slowly regained his train of thought back and crawled into a bowing position.

"Its not that I have a problem with your plan to observe Ichigo Kurosaki"

* * *

_**Back in the Human world**_

" Kon you know Your body is getting really messed up... it looks like its starting to fall apart... and I was thinking of updating your body to... maybe a Chappy the bunny D--"

Rukia was interrupted by something then , and Ichigo suddenly did the hugest sneeze he has ever experienced or seen in his 15 years of life. " a.. ah.. A.. AH AHH-CHOO!!" Then snot and spit landed right in Kon's face.

It. Was. Epic.

Rukia stared in disgust and then an annoyed expression appeared on her face as she hit Ichigo on the head

"OUCH! what the hell was that for? I just went through a very traumatic experience!" Ichigo snapped. " Well I thought it was pretty obvious that you were making fun of me when I suggested the chappy bunny switch sense you took the time to over exaggerate a sneeze and then spit all over Kon who wasn't even in front of you I might add" She turned her head up in a rebellious way and crossed her arms.

"Well considering Kon was in grabbing distance and I REALLY didn't want to sneeze all over myself of course I would use him as a tissue."

Ichigo said while still holding the dizzy Kon to his nose and now starting to wipe the rest of the leftovers off of him and on to Kon. " Also I didn't fake the sneeze! I know it may seem pretty over exaggerated even I am amazed at how huge it was..." He said while trailing off slightly as a bewildered expression took hold of his face. "I've never seen nor had such a tremendous sneeze before.."

"humph whatever you faker! the only explanation for such a show would be if someone was talking about you in a horrible way.. Which I wouldn't be surprised of. You are a ass." she shrugged.

" Hah! shut up Rukia your not one to talk."

" Yeah yeah... whatever you say... Anyway.. now we most definitely need to replace Kon's body" She gestured to Kon's soaked torn and degraded body.

" Well I don't think we should do chappy the bunny Rukia that's a little much for poor old Kon." Ichigo said blankly.

Rukia sighed. " Fine what do you propose we do then? Mister I-get-my-way-24/7?" Ichigo glared then rolling his eyes.

"I'm not so sure... let me think about it for a bit" So he stared out through the window into the bright and beaming sun. Knowing of the small terrors that could come at any given moment but what was to really come is nothing he could have ever imagined.

"It's just that I am worried that Grimmjow will refuse to cooperate considering he is such a rebel." Gin moved his eyes up tensely to observe how his master was taking in what he was saying in. Aizen looked blankly but harshly towards the silver haired man. Then turning and slowly pacing away.

" Gin I understand if you are worried but please do not argue with my decisions I am more aware of how much of a 'rebel' Grimmjow is than anyone in this wasteland." Aizen then stopped and turned his head toward Gin " Plus who said I was going to tell him what I'm planning?" Gin's eyes widened "Maybe I'm going to trick him into thinking that he is receiving some kind of punishment... Or maybe I could wait for him to try something drastic and I could pretend to go along with it Oh! Pretend some more than I actually am not going to kill him as punishment because what he gives me in the end will make up for his misbehavior...and the greatness of it all it that he want even know I'm watching"

Gin looked back down to the floor. "Of course master... I am sorry to have misinterpreted your actions.." mumbling solemnly.

Then Aizen fully turned around and looked at Gin."I suppose I should call some help for you, I just don't know my own strength it seems." he sighed.

An alerted Gin arose unexpectedly a bit shaky on the knees but other wise doing ok "Oh no sir I'm doing fine it was only a little bump to the head" He said knocking his head lightly with a hand and smiling "See just fine" Even as he said that the sharp pain started to swell up again. a slight expression of hidden pain showed upon his face but he managed to pull it back in on time.

"If you say so Gin..." Then as swift as the wind Aizen was back comfortably seated in his enormous chair. "I suppose we have to wait for Grimmjow to make his move now. You are dismissed Gin."

"Yes Aizen-sama" Then Gin bowed carefully -while enduring his pain- and left as quickly as he could eager for a hot bath too sooth the agony.

"Now let the games begin" Aizen smirked while he called for maintenance to clean up the smashed mess of a wall across the room from him. .

* * *

Ok Well I hope yall enjoyed it! since it was my first fan fiction! EVER So don't be mean... :'

Constructive critic is welcomed with opened arms of course though. oOo

so don't be shy! I want to improve my work as best as I can.

And I'm sorry that I haven't updated it in awhile But I will try to get another chapter up soon!


End file.
